1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion engine which is mounted on a saddle riding type vehicle and in which an intake port is positioned rearwardly of a cylinder head.
2. Description of Related Art
As a combustion engine mounted on an automotive vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle, the combustion engine has been known in which an intake port is disposed rearwardly of a cylinder head of the combustion engine so that an air drawn from the front of the combustion engine may be introduced into the intake port through an intake duct passing above the combustion engine. In this respect, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.